Starcrossed Hobbits
by Eilonwy-Aire
Summary: A collection of poems bout Frodo and Samwise. Warning: first one terrible failure of a hobbit version of romeo and juliet
1. Default Chapter

**Summary: A collection of poems bout my two favourite hobbits, Frodo and Samwise.**

**Disclaimer:** **JRR Tolkien combined with Shakesphere for this one**

****

**Frodo and Samwise. The tale of two star crossed hobbits.**  
  
Two households, both alike in honesty  
  
In the fare Shire, where we lay our scene  
  
From the rules of time layed down by fathers  
  
Where two lads to love is so much harder  
  
Nay were their families bounded foes  
  
Yet the pair of star crossed hobbits take their life  
  
For both lovers understand and know  
  
Their love would arise a terrible strife  
  
The fear filled day of hiding their love  
  
Over now to cease their guardians rage  
  
But their lads end could not remove  
  
Their finding of suicides page  
  
Where addimtance could be told  
  
Without a strife stirring the old  
  
Samwise Gamgee, so wild a child  
  
Though Frodo loved him all the while  
  
And though master and servant kept their place  
  
Years dissapeared into times steady wake  
  
The love in them sparked and flamed  
  
Until each admitted on such a day  
  
When one evening in the shire was bright  
  
And thus they take advatage of the night  
  
To proclaim such love that cannot be stopped  
  
Worse to die with love than love be forgot  
  
Oldest of the hobbits two  
  
Frodo said one day that was light and new  
  
"Oh love you keep my hearts torch alight  
  
Your beauty, better than the stars of night  
  
And you grow more lovely by the year  
  
Your beauty is to much, my dear  
  
Seeing you in your pleasure now  
  
Hearing you moan and sigh aloud  
  
Wrapped in sweet shire light  
  
I have never seen a sweeter sight  
  
I did not see true beauty till this night"  
  
Sam, his sweet, doth smile in return  
  
And speaks his own words in his turn  
  
When morning brakes and working calls  
  
Him to trample up to Bag Ends halls  
  
He'll sit beneath Frodos bedroom sill  
  
And whisper softly words to him  
  
"But soft, what light through yonder window brakes?  
  
It is the east and Frodo is the sun,  
  
Arise, fair sun and retreat from room,  
  
Come, take me from my lonely gloom,  
  
Without you love there is no air,  
  
I need to see you, so perfect fair-"  
  
And their love indeed was perfect fair  
  
Untill people began to talk and stare  
  
Both realised with much dismay  
  
No point in living in this way  
  
Hand in hand and mouth to mouth  
  
Lives slipping and blood running  
  
Binding them forever in this house  
  
Where open windows let the crying sun in  
  
A glooming peace this morning with it brings  
  
The sun, for sorrow, will no longer show his head  
  
And Bilbo and the Gaffer, bicker still over such sad a thing  
  
But both know what lovers deathly note has said  
  
Is true, that love should not be wrong  
  
No matter to whom it belonged  
  
So settle sadly my dear hobbits  
  
let their deaths be in your hands  
  
Maybe when Merry and Pippin tell  
  
you'll not throw them from your land  
  
One is still as deathly white  
  
The other fading to match the sight  
  
Hand in hand they sleep, forever now  
  
And when as angels they will look down  
  
Go hence now and think wise upon  
  
Such a sad and despairing poem  
  
For never was a story of more woe  
  
That this of Samwise and his Frodo.

_Oh god I'm sad. R&R anyway, it makes me happy :)_


	2. The end of all things

Frodo and Samwise. The tale of two star crossed hobbits.  
  
Two households, both alike in honesty  
  
In the fare Shire, where we lay our scene  
  
From the rules of time layed down by fathers  
  
Where two lads to love is so much harder  
  
Nay were their families bounded foes  
  
Yet the pair of star crossed hobbits take their life  
  
For both lovers understand and know  
  
Their love would arise a terrible strife  
  
The fear filled day of hiding their love  
  
Over now to cease their guardians rage  
  
But their lads end could not remove  
  
Their finding of suicides page  
  
Where addimtance could be told  
  
Without a strife stirring the old  
  
Samwise Gamgee, so wild a child  
  
Though Frodo loved him all the while  
  
And though master and servant kept their place  
  
Years dissapeared into times steady wake  
  
The love in them sparked and flamed  
  
Until each admitted on such a day  
  
When one evening in the shire was bright  
  
And thus they take advatage of the night  
  
To proclaim such love that cannot be stopped  
  
Worse to die with love than love be forgot  
  
Oldest of the hobbits two  
  
Frodo said one day that was light and new  
  
"Oh love you keep my hearts torch alight  
  
Your beauty, better than the stars of night  
  
And you grow more lovely by the year  
  
Your beauty is to much, my dear  
  
Seeing you in your pleasure now  
  
Hearing you moan and sigh aloud  
  
Wrapped in sweet shire light  
  
I have never seen a sweeter sight  
  
I did not see true beauty till this night"  
  
Sam, his sweet, doth smile in return  
  
And speaks his own words in his turn  
  
When morning brakes and working calls  
  
Him to trample up to Bag Ends halls  
  
He'll sit beneath Frodos bedroom sill  
  
And whisper softly words to him  
  
"But soft, what light through yonder window brakes?  
  
It is the east and Frodo is the sun,  
  
Arise, fair sun and retreat from room,  
  
Come, take me from my lonely gloom,  
  
Without you love there is no air,  
  
I need to see you, so perfect fair-"  
  
And their love indeed was perfect fair  
  
Untill people began to talk and stare  
  
Both realised with much dismay  
  
No point in living in this way  
  
Hand in hand and mouth to mouth  
  
Lives slipping and blood running  
  
Binding them forever in this house  
  
Where open windows let the crying sun in  
  
A glooming peace this morning with it brings  
  
The sun, for sorrow, will no longer show his head  
  
And Bilbo and the Gaffer, bicker still over such sad a thing  
  
But both know what lovers deathly note has said  
  
Is true, that love should not be wrong  
  
No matter to whom it belonged  
  
So settle sadly my dear hobbits  
  
let their deaths be in your hands  
  
Maybe when Merry and Pippin tell  
  
you'll not throw them from your land  
  
One is still as deathly white  
  
The other fading to match the sight  
  
Hand in hand they sleep, forever now  
  
And when as angels they will look down  
  
Go hence now and think wise upon  
  
Such a sad and despairing poem  
  
For never was a story of more woe  
  
That this of Samwise and his Frodo. 


End file.
